The Night 16 Years Ago
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What happened the night Olivia and Elliot hooked up which lead to Olivia getting pregnant with Parker? It works for all three of the other stories. One shot.


**Please review! You guys are the best! By the way, to the people who don't like my stories, why do you keep reading them? If you say you don't like them, you show it in a very weird way. For those of you who like it, you're awesome!**

OLIVIA'S POV

"Olivia, come on. I want to get there in time for the drawing." Sandra said hurrying her friend. "It's a drawing to a Yankees game, what's the big deal?" Olivia asked. "Guys love girls that have baseball tickets." Sandra said walking out of the room.

Olivia rolled her eyes and pulled on her jacket. It was black leather that matched the dress she had on. She had on black pumps with straps going up her ankles. "You really need to get a boyfriend and not just a one night stand." Olivia smirked walking towards Sandra.

"Oh please, we need to get you a one night stand and not another night alone. Liv, you haven't had a boyfriend in six months." Sandra pointed out. "I've been working." Olivia spat back. "Whatever you say. I am proud of you though. I just hope you get that Detective position soon." Sandra smiled.

"You and me both." Olivia smirked. "You ready?" Sandra asked walking to the door. "Yeah, let's go." Olivia said. They grabbed a cab and headed down towards the bar.

ELLIOT'S POV

"Kathy for crying out loud! I don't want to talk about it. We go through this every night. Just stop asking already!" Elliot yelled. "Elliot, you won't talk about anything else. I'd like to know what happened during my husband's day and not just hear, you don't need to know about it!" Kathy shouted.

"Well, my whole day is something you don't need to know about. I went to work, got a perp, and then I came home." Elliot snapped walking away. "Where are you going?" Kathy asked. "I'm staying at the presinct tonight. I'll be back when I'm not busy at work." Elliot said walking out of the house putting his jacket on.

He got into his car and drove to the city. He needed a little after Kathy drink. He stopped at a bar and went in. The first thing he did was grab a few shots from the bar. He downed them as fast as they came.

A few hours went by, he figured he should probably head out. He started walking and stopped when he reached the bar. He saw the most beautiful woman drinking something that looked like a shot of whiskey. He looked at her crossed legs. All of his blood started heading south. He had to take a few breaths before he could sit down next to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here alone?" Elliot asked. Her head snapped to him. She was as drunk as he was. Her eyes darkened and dialated when she saw him. Elliot noticed this and felt a surge of pride run through him.

OLIVIA'S POV

She stared at the man in front of her. She took a mental note to try to remember him in the morning. He wore jeans and a white button up shirt. His chest was toying with her. "I'm not. My friend is here... somewhere." Olivia slurred.

"Okay, I believe you." Elliot nodded. "What are you doing here?" Olivia asked. "I had to get out of my house for a little bit. Decided to go out for a couple of drinks. I'm Elliot." Elliot said offering his hand. "Olivia." She said.

"What do you do for a living?" Olivia asked. "I'm a detective." Elliot smiled proudly. "Lucky! I want to be a detective. I've been stuck solving robberies for two years." Olivia said. Elliot chuckled at her. "Don't worry. Your time will come." Elliot smiled taking a gulp of his drink.

They talked for a half hour about random things. Olivia found herself crying from laughter at one point. "Okay, favorite movie?" Olivia asked. "Hmm... The Terminator." Elliot smiled. "You're serious!" Olivia chuckled. "Yes, what's yours?" Elliot chuckled. "Mine is Speed." Olivia smirked.

"I don't think I've seen that one." Elliot said. "What? Are you kidding me? You haven't seen Speed! What planet did you come from?" Olivia slurred smiling. "Probably one that you aren't on." Elliot laughed. Olivia laughed with him.

ELLIOT'S POV

He loved hearing that laugh. It made his heart leap to his chest as if trying to fly to her. He looked at the clock behind her and sighed. "It's almost one o'clock. I should probably get going." Elliot said sadly. "Why don't you come up to my apartment? I live down the block." Olivia suggested.

"I thought you had a friend here." Elliot smirked. "I'm pretty sure she left without me. I haven't seen her all night." Olivia smiled. _Make a move, idiot!_ "Then let's go." Elliot smiled. Olivia smiled at him putting on her jacket.

Elliot put a hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the bar. He grabbed her hand when they left the bar. They stumbled from the lack of coordination. Once they got to Olivia's building, Elliot was attached to her neck.

He claimed it as his own in the elevator. She ran her hands through his hair, holding his head in place. After a few clumsy tries, they got the door open. Elliot slammed the door shut behind him. He was pushed up against the door. His mouth was being invaded by her tongue.

He heard her lock the door. He pushed her towards the couch pulling off her jacket. He laid her on the floor not being able to make it to the couch. She pulled off his jacket. He threw it across the room. He groaned when her legs rubbed the back of his thighs. He smiled and unzipped her dress when her back arched off the floor.

He moaned when he found the dress was the only article of clothing she was wearing. He attacked her breasts. She moaned his name long and low. "Elllll!" Olivia groaned. He licked her neck and kept up his ministrations.

OLIVIA'S POV

This was heaven. It had to be. She couldn't picture anything better than this. She bit her lip as he did the same to her nipple. She ripped off his shirt. The buttons hit the floor. She pushed down his pants and boxers in one fluid movement with her feet. All the while, he was still playing with her chest.

Although this was perfect bliss, she needed him inside her now. She couldn't find her voice. She bit his ear and tugged on it. He growled when he came to look into her eyes. "I was kind of busy." He said. "We have all night. You. In. Me. Now!" Olivia said puncuating each word with a kiss.

He didn't object. He kissed her back and pushed into her slowly. She moaned into his mouth when he filled her. "God, that feels perfect." Olivia gasped. "Jesus Christ, Liv!" Elliot said into her shoulder.

ELLIOT'S POV

He started thrusting into her. They both moaned each time he filled her. "Oh god, don't stop." Olivia moaned. Elliot gripped her hips and lifteted her a little bit. He groaned as she muffled her scream. He thrusted into her harder and faster.

He felt Olivia spasm beneath him. Her eyes got wide. He felt her tighten around him. "Oh my god. Elliot!" She screamed. Her nails dug into his back. "Liv!" He yelled as his own orgasim overtook him.

He pulled her on top of him as they slowed down their breathing. Once they were calmed down Olivia spoke. "Bed?" "Yeah." Elliot said getting up, lifting Olivia with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and attacked his neck.

PRESENT TIME (16 YEARS LATER)

Olivia shot out of bed, waking up from her dream. "It was Elliot?" Olivia asked herself. Just then, her phone went off. She looked at the caller ID and exhaled smiling. "Hey El." She said yawing. Elliot chuckled at her.

"Hey, did you get your rest?" Elliot asked. "Yeah, why?" Olivia asked getting out of bed. "Open your door." Elliot said. "What?" Olivia chuckled going to look out her peephole. She opened her door. "What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"I remember." Elliot whispered. "Uh... what do you remember specifically?" Olivia asked, closing her door behind him. She was answered with his lips crashing on hers. When they seperated, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I remember that too." Olivia moaned grabbing his tie and pulling him to her lips. "God this never gets old." Elliot growled taking off his shirt. "Well, we just remembered the night we met and the cause of our daughter. Yeah, this should be old by now. But you're right. It's not, never will be." Olivia smiled throwing her shirt on the floor.

Elliot scooped her up and repeated what he did to her that night 16 years ago. The next morning, Olivia woke up and kissed Elliot's nose. "Hey, five more minutes." Elliot growled seductively. Olivia shivered.

"Hey, wake up and see what you were missing the last time you did all those things." Olivia said. Elliot slowly opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I wanted to stay. We could've raised Parker. I could have been with the love of my life 16 years ago and I blew it." Elliot said. "You're here now. I'm so happy you are. I love you so much." Olivia said kissing him. Elliot smiled and got on top of her saying I love you too many times to count.

**Please review! You guys are the best! Love you!**


End file.
